Unapologize
by unpocoloco13
Summary: Juliet tells Shawn something she regrets...Or does she? A songfic based on Unapologize by Carrie Underwood. Shules


**A/N- This is my first songfic. It's based on the song Unapologize by Carrie Underwood. It's an awesome song and you all should totally check it out. I hope you like it:] I don't own Psych or Unapologize (unfortunately).**

Juliet O'Hara sat at her desk pretending to read her newest case file. She had her head in her hands hoping Lassiter wouldn't ask her to brief him on burglary. She had been trying to read the file for the last hour, but her mind was preoccupied. She kept thinking about the previous night, and how platonic would never again be a possible term used to describe her and Shawn's relationship. After the stupid thing she did last night, she didn't even know if they had any kind of relationship.

* * *

Last night

I was pouring out my heart like a waterfall to you

And with one kiss

I was a runaway train flying off the track to you

"I love you" came flooding out

Couldn't make it stop, couldn't shut my mouth

Felt like a fool then I lied and said I was sorry, but

**The Previous Night**

Juliet stood outside Henry Spencer's door. Her finger was hovering a few inches from the doorbell. She was contemplating if she wanted to see Shawn or not.

Shawn had been staying at his dad's house for the last week. As soon as Shawn was released from the hospital after getting shot, Henry forbid him from staying alone at his own house. He knew Shawn wouldn't follow the doctor's orders. He would forget his medicine and wouldn't wear the sling on his hadn't changed any since he was a child, and Henry didn't want him to break open the wound and end up in the hospital again. Shawn unhappily obliged and agreed to stay for two weeks.

Finally Juliet gave up and rang the doorbell. She hadn't seen Shawn since he got shot, and the part of her that missed him was more powerful than the one that was afraid of what she would say to him. Juliet stood there waiting for someone to answer. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. She didn't even want to think about the reasons why she felt like that.

Then the door opened, and Juliet's eyes widened. Shawn stood in front of her in nothing but a pair of boxers. She couldn't help but stare. Her heart rate accelerated to an impossible speed.

Shawn was just as surprised to see Juliet at the door. "Jules? What are you doing here?" The last few words were almost inaudible as he yawned loudly. He rubbed his eyes, and Juliet could tell she had woken him up.

"I just came by to bring you some pineapple upside down cake. I know how much you love pineapples, so I figured this might help raise your spirits. I know how much you hate not being able to do anything. I could go if you wanted though. I can tell I just woke you up." Juliet hoped he would say no, but she really did feel bad about waking him up.

"No, no. Come in. I'll just go get some clothes on," Shawn said, looking slightly embarrassed. He just realized that he had nothing but boxers on.

Juliet wanted to say she liked him just the way he was, but she knew that would be totally inappropriate. As much as she hated it, Shawn was still with Abigail and she had to respect that.

Juliet walked into the house and headed to the kitchen. She was placing the cake on the counter when she heard a scream. She knew Shawn had gone upstairs to change in his room, so that is immediately where she ran. "Shawn! Shawn! Are you okay?" She yelled as she ran up the stairs. His door was closed, but she didn't give it a second thought, and burst through the door. "Shawn, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jules," Shawn said with a voice that said he was anything but fine. "Was just trying to get my shirt on and I moved my shoulder wrong. Usually my dad helps me with my shirts, but he's not here right now."

"You could have asked me to help. Now let me see your shoulder and make sure you didn't hurt it any worse than it already is." Juliet walked over to Shawn and removed the bandages. She let her hand run over his arm and onto the left side of his chest. Shawn couldn't control the shiver that elicited from him. Juliet smiled as she felt his heart begin to race. She noticed the wound was slightly red and a little fevered, but she didn't think it was anything that would be construed as odd.

Julet let her hand linger a little longer than necessary before she said, "I think it's okay." She was just happy that her voice didn't shake like she thought it would. She redressed his wound and turned to leave.

"Jules, could you help me? I don't think I can get my arm through the sleeve without hurting myself again." Shawn hated asking his dad to help him put a shirt on, but with Jules it was different. There was something he found sexy in Juliet taking care of him.

"Sure." Juliet smiled. He didn't know how much she would enjoy this. She walked over and grabbed the shirt off his bed. She helped him slide his left arm through. He winced as he moved his arm but tried not to let Juliet see. It was really bugging him that Juliet had such an effect on him; especially since he had a great girlfriend.

She slid the shirt up his arm and pulled it over so he could get his right arm through. She let her fingers trail over his back as she gave him the shirt. She was satisfied as she felt him shiver under her touch. She helped him button the shirt, and they headed downstairs.

"So, Jules, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't care. It's your dad's house. What does he have that we could do?"

"Well, his movie collection sucks and he doesn't have any video games or cable. His house does have a great view of the ocean and the stars though. We could go sit on the porch and just talk." Shawn regretted saying it as soon as he did. He didn't know if he could control himself if he was alone with her under the stars.

Juliet was more than willing to sit by Shawn and just talk. "Let's go outside. I never see the stars because I live in the city and there are too many lights."

Shawn led Juliet to the porch. He sat on the swing, and she sat next to him. They talked about everything; from music to movies to the latest cases. It was really fun until Juliet blurted out, "What does Abigail have, that I don't?" She couldn't believe she just asked him that. She wanted to take it back, but she couldn't. She also really wanted to know the answer. She looked into Shawn's eyes and saw he was dead serious.

"Nothing," Shawn whispered. "Absolutely nothing." With that, Shawn cupped Juliet's face with his right hand and crushed her lips with his. He knew he should feel bad about Abigail, but all thoughts of her disappeared when Juliet responded to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands grabbed his hair. Shawn's hand trailed down her cheek and rested on her collar bone. There was a desperate and passionate. It had taken them four years to get to this stage and neither of them wanted to waste a second of it. Shawn had to control himself from letting his left arm pull her closer. He knew it would hurt his shoulder, but he had wanted this to happen for so long, it was hard not to just grab her and never let her go. Juliet never remembered feeling this happy in her entire life.

They kissed until their lungs burned with the need for oxygen. If it wasn't for the whole breathing thing, they probably never would have stopped. They reluctantly pulled apart, but Shawn didn't let Juliet get too far before he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her head onto his shoulder. They were both breathing heavy, btu they had huge grins spread across their faces.

Juliet snuggled closer to him and sighed. She would be content just to sit there leaning on Shawn, and never move again. She knew she had to say something, but she didn't know what. After a few moments of silence, she opened her mouth. "I love you, Shawn." As soon as she realized what she just said, she jumped up and ran to the door. "I'm sorry, Shawn. I'm so sorry," Juliet said as she opened the door and left.

It took Shawn a second to process what Juliet had just told him. He didn't know how to respond. He wanted to say it back, but as soon as he saw her reaction he changed his mind. He still wanted to tell her, but he needed to talk to her first. He jumped up to chase her down. "Jules! Jules, can't we talk about this?" Shawn stopped as he saw her pulling out of the driveway.

Tears were streaming down her face, and she mouthed the word "sorry" to him one last time.

* * *

**Present**

Juliet was still daydreaming when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped up and hit her leg on the desk. She gritted her teeth and hissed as pain shot up her leg. She still didn't know who was behind her until she heard, "Jules, are you okay?"

He was the last person she wanted or expected to see. She thought he would avoid her for a while. That is if he ever spoke to her again. "I'm fine," she growled. She didn't want to be mean to him, but she didn't know what to say. She thought maybe if she made him mad, he would leave and she could get back to her thoughts.

"We really need to talk, Jules."

"I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe we can talk later."

"Well, I got my dad to drop me off and he won't be back for a couple hours. We don't have to talk, but your stuck with me for the next two hours anyway." Shawn saw Juliet frown. He knew he had her. Anything would be better than him watching over her shoulder and not saying anything.

"Let's go." Juliet stood up and grabbed Shawn's hand. She drug him to the nearest empty interrogation room.

I unapologize

I meant every word

Won't take back the way I feel about you

I can't unsay what you heard

'Cause you heard me right, and I won't try

To fight 'em back or hide my feelings for you

I unapologize

You know

People say a lot of things that they don't really mean

And last night

I told a little white lie hoping you'd forget the scene

Where it felt like a movie under that porch light

Couldn't help myself when you held me tight

Said what I meant then I lied and said I was sorry

"About what happened yester-"

"No Shawn, let me go first. I'm not sorry for telling you that I love you. It's true. That's exactly how I feel. I've felt that way for four years now. I never admitted it to myself before last night, but I don't want to fight it anymore. I know you're with Abigail, and you're happy, but the way you kissed me last night let me know that you feel something for me too. I'm not giving up on you. I'm willing to fight because I know we belong together. The way you held me last night felt so perfect that you can't tell me you didn't feel it too." Juliet was crying, but she didn't even care. She was finally saying what she had wanted to say for months.

I unapologize

I meant every word

Won't take back the way I feel about you

I can't unsay what you heard

'Cause you heard me right, and I won't try

To fight 'em back and hide my feelings for you

I unapologize

Oh, there's no time to be

Holding it all in trying to pretend

That I don't feel anything

Oh, I shouldn't have said I'm sorry

"Jules-"

"Shawn, please let me finish. I can't fake a platonic relationship with you anymore. I want so much more than that. After you turned me down at the drive-in I thought I had hid these feelings, but when I heard you were taken, my blood ran cold. I've never been more scared in my life. When you called me while being held hostage I knew that we would find you because I couldn't live with myself if we didn't. Then you told me you loved me and I couldn't believe it. I would've said it back right then if you wouldn't have called me Abigail. When you said that, I was crushed. I've never felt more hurt. That's when I realized that I can't waste anymore time. We are always in harm's way. Who knows how long we have. If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do in a world without you. I can't live my life full of what-ifs and missed opportunities. The only thing I regret is apologizing last night. It was a total lie. I don't know how you feel about me, but don't lie to me about how you feel. If you want to be with Abigail that's-"

"Jules!" Juliet was shocked to be cut off from her incessant rambling. "Shut up already! Stop telling me how I feel and who I can be with. I broke up with Abigail today. I meant what I said too. Abigail has nothing on you. You are the most beautiful, smart, funny, amazing woman that I have ever met. My only regret is not leaving Abigail at the drive-in to be with you. I need you, Jules. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone else. You mean eveything to me. I love you so much, Jules. I don't want to be with anyone unless it's you."

Juliet was so surprised that she didn't know what to say. Shawn began walking towards her. He looked so intense that Juliet couldn't help but backing up. Finally Shawn had her backed into a corner. He stared into her eyes for a minute before he dipped his head down and kissed her. This kiss wasn't desperate like he last. Instead it was sweet and filled with emotion. Juliet put her hands on the back of his neck and Shawn's hand rubbed Juliet's cheek where the tears had been. Finally, they broke the kiss. Juliet threw her arms around Shawn's stomach and hugged him. Shawn put his good arm around Juliet's waist and held her to him.

I meant every word

Won't take back the way I feel about you

Can't unsay what you heard

'Cause you heard me right and I won't try

To fight 'em back or hide my feelings for you

I unapologize

"So, Jules, are you sure you want to be with me?" Shawn asked with a smile.

"More than anything. I love you, Shawn, and I'm definately taking back the apology from last night."

Shawn kissed her temple and whispered, "Unapology accepted."

'Cause you heard me right, yeah

'Cause you heard me right, yeah

'Cause you heard me right, yeah

'Cause you heard me right, yeah

'Cause you heard me right, yeah

I unapologize

**A/N- Thanks for reading. Please review:]**


End file.
